


Pintu Besi dan Perempuan Gipsi

by kenzeira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Kalau kau masih hidup, apakah kau bersedia hidup denganku?[Levi/Mikasa]
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rivamika & Erehisu





	Pintu Besi dan Perempuan Gipsi

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. No profit gained from this fanwork.

Pak Tua itu, Kenny Ackerman, yang terakhir kali terlihat pergi mencuri kudanya, kuda Levi—mencuri pula senapannya, suatu hari pernah berkisah mengenai seorang perempuan ajaib. Levi, dengan pikiran matang dan tentu saja tidak tolol, tidak mempercayai kisah si Pak Tua. Bagaimanapun, Kenny adalah pemabuk berat, pemain judi, pencuri dan tukang ngibul. Apa pun yang dilakukan atau dikatakannya sama sekali bukan hal yang patut dipikirkan; biarkan dia meracau, mengeluh, menginjak-injak topinya sendiri, tidak jadi masalah kalau tak ada urusannya dengan Levi. Itu adalah sikap yang selalu Levi ambil untuk menghadapi si Pak Tua bajingan.

Anehnya, kisah mengenai perempuan ajaib tiba-tiba teringat kembali secara rinci, seolah-olah Kenny tengah menceritakannya lagi dengan tempo pelan, lebih runtut dan jelas.

_Begini; ada seorang perempuan teramat cantik, pakaiannya nyentrik, dan perempuan itu jatuh cinta padaku! Ingatlah, Boncel, itu merupakan keajaiban pertama._

Keajaiban pertama. Levi mengulang kalimat itu dalam kepala. Dianggap keajaiban karena perempuan semenarik itu bisa jatuh cinta pada Kenny—keajaiban atau tipu daya? Bisa jadi si perempuan tengah memperdaya pamannya yang tolol itu agar melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya (walaupun Kenny selalu melakukan hal-hal di luar akal sehat manusia). Tetapi dalam hidup Kenny, akal sehat manusia adalah di luar akal sehatnya. Termasuk jatuh cinta. Menggelikan membayangkan pria tua jelek yang senang meludah sembarangan dan mabuk sampai goblok mendadak melamun memandangi jendela, teringat perempuan yang amat dicintainya, yang lalu membuatnya ingin menuliskan puisi-puisi romansa. Hal demikian merupakan di luar akal sehat Kenny.

_Perempuan itu membawaku ke pinggiran danau. Di dalam danau itu, aku bisa melihat ada bulan besar sekali, sangat besar, tenggelam di dasarnya._

Apa, bagaimana?

_Aku menyelam bersama perempuan itu sampai kami dapat menyentuh permukaan bulan. Saat itulah bulan terbelah dan muncul sebuah pintu merah. Pintu itu adalah pintu menuju surga. Kami hidup bahagia di surga._

Keajaiban yang berlipat-lipat. Keajaiban yang nonsense.

_Tetapi ternyata hidup di surga sangat membosankan. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi, kembali ke dunia yang sesungguhnya. Kau tahu, Boncel, sebelum pergi, perempuan cantik itu membisiki sesuatu di telingaku, bisikan-bisikan yang sampai saat ini masih sering kudengar. Dia berbisik bahwa dia telah mengetahui segalanya tentang hidupku, tentang kebosananku, tentang masa depanku pula. Katanya aku bakal mati konyol saat mabuk-mabukan dan masuk ke dalam got—aku mati dalam keadaan hina! Tapi aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya kematian semacam itu terdengar pantas untukku daripada hidup di tempat yang terlalu indah—tempat yang justru membuatku bosan. Aku menciumnya dan dia memberiku cincin perpisahan._

Kening Levi mengerut.

_Bisakah kau menghitung ada berapa banyak keajaiban di dalam diri perempuan itu? Dan aku meninggalkannya, Levi. Aku meninggalkannya._

Saat itu, rasa-rasanya, agak aneh mendengar Kenny menyebut namanya dengan benar. Kisah Kenny tidak ada hubungannya dengan pintu yang dilihat Levi; bukan pintu merah, melainkan pintu besi. Pintu besi yang mendadak muncul di tengah-tengah ruangan kamarnya. Apakah pintu itu akan membawanya ke surga atau ke neraka? Dan apakah Levi hendak menjadi tolol karena mulai mempercayai cerita Kenny.

#

Mundur sedikit, Levi dilanda kesepian berat—kesepian tampaknya telah menjadi kawan setia. Tetapi, pada sore itu, kesepian yang menggerogoti hatinya mendadak terasa memuakkan, membuatnya tidak tahan. Maka, ia keluar dan minum-minum, sedikit menghisap heroin, kembali ke kamar bututnya, kemudian tidur bagai orang mati. Tatkala terbangun pada tengah malam, Levi melihat pintu besi itu. Terpampang jelas, berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

_Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?_

Levi menggampar pipinya. Sakit. Ia ingin menggorok lehernya sendiri, tetapi kalau ia sungguh-sungguh mati, itu merupakan kematian konyol. Levi memutuskan untuk percaya bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Bisa jadi ini adalah efek samping dari heroin yang dihisapnya. Ya, bisa jadi. Demikianlah ia melangkah dengan percaya diri ke arah pintu besi tersebut, lalu memutar kenopnya perlahan sampai terbuka.

_Omong kosong._

Seratus persen yang dialaminya saat ini pasti mimpi. Dari balik pintu besi itu, ia melihat pemandangan luar biasa—suatu pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihat mata kepalanya sendiri. Pegunungan asri, pohon-pohon kehidupan, sungai jernih berisi ikan-ikan, bahkan tanah yang dihiasi rerumputan hijau. Tempat semacam inikah yang didefinisikan sebagai surga? Levi masuk tanpa ragu-ragu, lantas pintu tersebut tertutup dengan sendirinya lalu lenyap—hilang.

_Oke. Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya mimpi. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku setelah terbangun nanti._

Levi melangkah mendekati sungai, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Sangat tidak tampan. Mata cekung, hidung berbentuk aneh dan bibir yang tak henti bersumpah serapah. Levi seakan seperti tengah melihat Kenny muda. Ia amat membenci pamannya itu, yang hidup serampangan dan melakukan hal-hal hina—tetapi, apa yang membedakan ia dan pamannya? Levi sudah lama sadar ia hanya tengah meluapkan kebenciannya pada diri sendiri melalui Kenny.

“Oi, Pak Tua, apa kau ada di sini?”

Konyol. Pak Tua Bangka itu sudah setahun lebih kabur mencuri kuda dan senapan Levi. Dengar-dengar seseorang melihatnya di Texas. Tapi, ah, masa bodoh. Kalau ketemu, ia mau menembak kepala Kenny sampai otaknya mental dari tempurung kepalanya.

“Siapa yang kau cari?”

Levi nyaris terjungkal kaget ketika mendengar seorang perempuan berbisik di telinganya—terasa sangat dekat, seakan menempel. Ia menatap perempuan itu—yang entah kenapa sama persis dengan yang dideskripsikan Kenny: cantik, menarik dengan pakaian nyentrik. Kalau dilihat-lihat, gayanya amat mendekati gipsi.

“Apa kau perempuan bodoh yang sudi dicium pamanku?”

Oke, otaknya mulai gila.

“Ini pertama kalinya aku berjumpa dengan manusia.”

“Tentu saja, karena pamanku itu bukan manusia—tapi dia kotoran manusia.”

“Apakah kau merasa dirimu bukan kotoran manusia?”

Levi tertohok. Sejujurnya, ia tak mampu menampik ketertarikannya terhadap perempuan itu. Bagaimanapun, seumur hidupnya, satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya hanya ibunya. Ia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapa pun—tidak bahkan sekadar mengenal. Levi memiliki perasaan tak pantas; ia menganggap rendah dirinya sendiri sehingga berpikir tidak pantas rasanya perempuan semacam A, B, atau C dekat-dekat dengannya—lagi pula, apakah mereka sudi? Jadi, Levi menjaga jarak. Hal itu yang membuatnya setia berkawan dengan rasa kesepian.

Di dalam sepasang mata perempuan itu, Levi dapat melihat batu permata, hitam legam, merefleksikan kilauan-kilauan indah. Batu permata itu seakan berputar-putar, menggodanya, memperlihatkan kilauannya, membuat ia semakin betah lama-lama memandangi. Sepasang mata berisi batu permata. Ha! Nonsense. Levi kembali teringat ia tengah bermimpi. Ia bebas melakukan atau mengatakan apa pun yang dikehendakinya.

“Siapa namamu, Perempuan?”

“Sudikah kau memberi aku nama?”

“Ha.”

“Aku tidak memiliki nama. Aku adalah aku.”

“Mikasa saja.”

“Kenapa Mikasa?”

“Karena cuma nama itu yang terlintas dalam kepalaku. Atau Sophia, Helena, Emilia? Pilih sesukamu yang menurutmu bagus.”

“Mikasa saja.”

Kini, giliran Levi bertanya. “Kenapa Mikasa?”

“Karena bagus.”

Sederhana sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Levi seperti sedang memberi nama seekor kucing. Kadang ia memang memberi nama—atau julukan—pada kucing-kucing liar yang mampir ke rumahnya. Kalau hitam, akan ia panggil Mr. Black, kalau kuning ia memanggilnya Ms. Yellow. Kalau sedang mentok tak ada ide nama, ia hanya akan menyebutnya Kucing Liar.

“Tempat apakah ini?”

“Surga.”

Sudah seperti yang Levi duga. Ia ketularan tolol.

“Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?”

“Karena aku sudah mati.”

“Oke. Jadi, ke mana sisa-sisa orang mati lainnya? Kenapa cuma kau yang aku lihat? Apakah aku bisa berjumpa dengan ibuku.”

Mikasa mengulas senyum tipis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Levi.

“Mikasa, apa kau korban pembantaian Nazi?”

“Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?”

“Karena penampilanmu mirip kaum gipsi.”

“Apakah semua kaum gipsi mati di tangan Nazi?”

“Tidak juga.”

Itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Levi.

“Mikasa, kenapa matamu permata?”

“Karena aku tidak punya bola mata. Dan aku suka permata.”

Tidak masuk akal. Levi merasa ia seperti anak kecil yang bertanya mengenai banyak hal aneh yang terjadi pada kehidupan, semacam; dari mana seorang manusia lahir, faktor apa yang membuat mereka bisa ada, dan kenapa mereka harus mengenakan pakaian. Hal-hal dasar yang tampak aneh di awal tetapi menjadi suatu hal yang wajar setelah berbagai macam penjelasan. Siapa tahu apa yang diucapkan perempuan ini akan menjadi masuk akal di masa depan—tapi, ah, masa? Levi masih senang bermain-main dalam mimpi kecilnya.

“Omong-omong, karena kau sudah mati, bagaimana dengan aku? Apakah aku di sini karena aku juga sudah mati?”

Benar juga. Kemungkinan Levi teler karena narkoba, lalu mati overdosis. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa kematiannya terasa sangat mudah—lantas dihadiahi surga dan perempuan cantik pula? Tidakkah Tuhan terlalu baik pada manusia hina sepertinya? Levi akan sangat membenci Tuhan apabila Kenny benar-benar mati tenggelam di dalam got karena mabuk-mabukan kemudian terbangun disambut surga dan wanita idamannya. Keterlaluan. Pak Tua itu pantas membusuk di neraka.

“Kalau kau berpikir kau sudah mati, ya, berpikirlah begitu. Apakah akan ada yang peduli?”

“Oi, Perempuan, mulutmu tajam juga.”

“Aku cuma bertanya.”

Levi mendecakkan lidah. Memang tidak akan ada yang peduli. Hidup atau mati, Levi sama sekali tidak memiliki arti di dalam kehidupan seseorang. Tetapi kadang-kadang terlintas juga imajinasi bodoh mengenai masa depan yang lebih baik, lebih bagus dan menyenangkan untuk dijalani. Memiliki kawan setia, pasangan hidup, tuyul-tuyul yang lahir karena penyatuan mereka, membangun rumah bersama-sama … keinginan sederhana yang terasa sangat jauh, sangat sulit direalisasikan.

Levi, dalam kemelut imajinasinya yang menggelikan, menoleh memandangi Mikasa, menyelami batu permata yang berputar lambat di kedua matanya, lalu berkata, “Kalau kau masih hidup, apakah kau bersedia hidup denganku?”

“Mungkin saja, kalau kau punya rasa percaya diri yang besar.”

Percaya diri yang besar… itu merupakan suatu hal yang tidak dimilikinya. Seandainya Mikasa ada di kehidupan nyata, sudah tentu Levi akan angkat kaki dan mundur teratur. Mana mungkin perempuan secantik ini mau denganku. Selalu dengan pemikiran yang sama, yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari otaknya.

“Apakah kau tidak merasa kesepian? Sendirian, berada di tempat sebagus ini.”

“Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.”

“Bagaimana bisa?”

Mikasa membuka rompi pakaiannya. “Aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa.”

Bolong. Ke mana jantungnya hilang? Levi menelan ludah. “Pasti berat bagimu.”

“Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.”

“Apakah karena kau sudah mati?”

“Mungkin.”

Levi memandangi dadanya sendiri. Utuh. “Berarti aku masih hidup.”

Mikasa tersenyum. “Menurutmu begitu?”

“Entah, tidak yakin.”

Atau ia sebenarnya tengah sekarat. Bermimpi, sekarat, atau mati suri, yang mana yang benar? Levi sudah tidak peduli lagi. Tidak ada dampak besar dalam hidupnya meskipun ia mati. Eh, ya, akan berdampak besar kalau setelah mati ia benar-benar masuk surga. Aneh juga. Rasanya memang tidak pantas.

Mikasa balik memandangi. “Aku balik pertanyaanmu, begini; kalau kau mati, apakah kau bersedia mati denganku?”

“Itu pertanyaan menyeramkan. Seperti ajakan bunuh diri ganda.”

“Mati adalah sama dengan hidup—hanya saja tanpa hasrat.”

“Kalau begitu, mati atau hidup, tidak akan ada bedanya buatku.”

“Matilah denganku.”

Levi tertawa. “Apakah itu ajakan menikah?”

“Kalau aku masih hidup, aku adalah jodohmu. Tetapi karena aku mati, kau tidak sempat bertemu denganku—dan kau tidak memiliki pasangan hidup sampai kau mati. Maka, sebaiknya kau mati denganku, bukankah begitu lebih baik?”

“Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada kata-katamu, Perempuan?”

“Mudah saja. Karena aku sendirian di sini, menunggumu datang. Akulah yang menciptakan dunia ini—dunia kita.”

“Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau jodohku kalau kau saja tidak mengetahui namamu sendiri.”

“Kau mungkin tidak memahaminya, tetapi setiap orang yang mati mereka akan sendiri, sampai mereka bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang dipercaya sebagai takdir mereka. Masalahnya kita belum berjumpa semasa hidup. Dan aku tidak diberi ingatan apa-apa mengenai kehidupanku sebelumnya sebagai ganti dari tempat ini, dari pertemuan ini pula.”

“Nonsense.”

“Aku tidak akan memaksamu menetap. Tetapi, setidaknya, cobalah untuk hidup di sini selama beberapa saat—sampai kau bosan.”

_Sampai bosan._

Apakah yang dialami Kenny benar-benar nyata, sebagaimana apa yang tengah dialaminya sekarang? Levi masih berpikir ini adalah mimpi setidaknya sampai besok, sampai ia terlelap nyenyak di atas hamparan rumput yang anehnya terasa lembut dan segar—dan membuatnya rileks, serta langit hitam bertabur cahaya yang terlihat begitu agung dan megah. Levi masih di sana—di dalam surga—bersama seorang perempuan yang mengaku adalah jodohnya. Ini sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai mimpi.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan Levi masih belum kembali ke kehidupan yang sesungguhnya; ke ranjang lapuk tempat di mana terakhir kali ia terbaring, tanpa menaruh harapan besar pada masa depan.

_Tuhan, apakah Kau kasihan kepadaku—sebagaimana Kau kasihan pada pamanku yang tidak tahu diri itu?_

Levi merasa tidak ada salahnya ia mati dan menukar kehidupannya dengan tempat ini—serta perempuan yang mengaku jodohnya itu.

_Kalau aku berkata bersedia, lantas aku mati, tetapi kemudian malah terbangun di ranjang lapukku … sungguh, betapa aku adalah manusia paling tolol di dunia yang berharap terlalu tinggi sampai jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Kemungkinan besar, aku bakal bunuh diri kalau sampai itu terjadi._

Levi masih memiliki pemikiran naif itu; menantikan kehidupan yang lebih baik—meski tampaknya yang datang justru kematian yang membawanya pada ‘kehidupan’ yang lebih baik. Sulit untuk menjabarkannya, tetapi memang demikianlah yang terjadi pada Levi. Ia merasa amat muak pada Kenny selama beberapa hari berada di surga, sebab yang ada dalam kepalanya adalah; bagaimana bisa bajingan tengik itu diberi kesempatan mencicipi keindahan surgawi? Levi tidak rela. Tetapi ia pun sama tidak tahu diri seperti pamannya itu. Berada di tempat indah untuk kemudian terlena.

Mikasa tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Perempuan itu, sebagaimana sewajarnya, berbincang seadanya mengenai perkara jodoh dan kematian, atau hanya sekadar persoalan pepohonan. Mikasa dapat menumbuhkan pohon di telapak tangannya, lalu pohon itu diletakkan secara hati-hati di atas rerumputan, kemudian pohon itu tumbuh besar dalam sekejap mata dan menawarkan buah-buahan yang segar luar biasa. Levi menikmati kehidupan—atau kematian?—semacam ini dibandingkan kehidupan sesungguhnya di dunia. Dunia barangkali menawarkan kebahagiaan, tetapi dengan harga yang tidak murah. Dunia membuat ia berpikir soal mengakhiri hidup sebab sebegitu membosankannya, berepetisinya, dan ia tak memiliki harapan apa-apa.

Tatkala Levi berjalan beriringan bersama Mikasa di antara hamparan bunga-bunga matahari, Levi telah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia bukan pamannya yang tolol, yang menolak kehidupan tanpa beban seperti ini. Kehidupan, yang manapun, sama saja (sebetulnya); sama-sama monoton. Tetapi setidaknya di sini ia tidak perlu berusaha keras untuk tetap hidup.

“Mikasa.”

Mikasa menolehkan wajahnya. Cantik sekali. Kalau malaikat itu nyata, sudah pasti wujudnya seperti Mikasa. Levi yang cebol dan buruk rupa merasa tak pantas ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Mikasa.

“Aku tidak keberatan soal ajakanmu itu.”

“Ajakanku?”

“Aku bersedia mati kalau bisa bersamamu.”

Hal yang absurd kembali terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sebegitu bernafsu untuk saling bercumbu. Kecupan-kecupan hangat, sentuhan-sentuhan halus, entah. Levi merasa melayang-layang—ataukah ia memang tengah melayang? Dengan polos ia akui ini adalah persetubuhan pertamanya. Tidak pernah dalam mimpi terliarnya ia membayangkan menyentuh seorang perempuan cantik jelita … dan kini, ia tengah menggenggamnya; perempuan itu. Andaikan ini benar mimpi, sungguh Levi tidak ingin bangun lagi.

Lengan Mikasa menyentuh pipi Levi lembut. Sebelum membubuhkan kecupan, dia bergumam, “Jiwa kecil yang malang…”

Sebuah cincin emas melilit di jari manisnya. Cincin yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lepaskan. Levi terbaring, kedua lengan menahan pinggang Mikasa. Mikasa mendekatkan wajah, membaui tubuhnya. Levi menelan ludah.

“Ini akan membuatmu sedikit sakit, Levi.”

Levi tidak mengerti. Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah; ia melihat lengan kanan Mikasa berubah menjadi bambu yang tajam, kemudian bambu itu menusuk jantungnya. Mengoyak. Membuat dadanya sama bolong.

“Sekarang,” ucapnya, lembut. “Aku tidak lagi mati rasa.”

Mikasa melahap jantung Levi.[]

11:31 PM – March 14, 2020


End file.
